


Warning Silence

by Tobyfan



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through Jim's mind when he pulls Blair out of the fountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Silence

These characters do not belong to me. I'm just playing and making absolutely no money whatsoever.

This story was written for the Sentinel Thursday challenge on livejournal.com a few months ago. I'm just getting around to posting it here. It's a very short piece.

Spoilers for "The Sentinel, Too."

* * *

The thing I most remember about that day was the silence. There was a stillness in the air and in everyone around me. It was like being in the eye of the storm. 

From the moment I saw Blair in the fountain, it felt like someone had shut all the sounds off, even inside my head. Usually, my head is ringing with noise and thoughts and aggravations, but that day; that moment - nothing. I didn't even give voice to the thoughts in my head because I had no thoughts. I moved on instinct. 

Pulling him out of the water, I didn't hear any sloshing sounds or any words I might have said to convey my utter desolation. It was as if something was wrong in the universe and it was trying to send a message. Something was out of balance and it was up to me to set it right. 

Blair's lips were so cold and slack, but I couldn't give up. 

Even when the guys tried to pull me off Blair, I didn't hear them. I felt their arms yanking me and I knew they were speaking to me, but the words would not penetrate my ears. It was like I'd fallen into a black hole inside my own head. 

And then I saw Incacha and I could hear him. He told me how to bring Blair back and then all the sounds came flooding in again. The most beautiful sound I heard that day was Blair coughing. It still is. 

* * *

End Warning Silence by Tobyfan

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
